Behind the Sunglasses
by lilEminem
Summary: The Mario brothers were supposed to be the good guys, known for their wondrous, selfless kindness - but now it seems that every step they take an earthquake erupts and another world is demolished. And this time, that world, that family that has been devastated, is the royal Koopa family. Now all we can do is sit back and watch, as the two most powerful kingdoms fall like dominoes.
1. A Normal Day

**Behind The Sunglasses**

**XxXxX**

_The Mario brothers were supposed to be the good guys, known for saving the Mushroom Kingdom on several occasions and for their wondrous, selfless kindness - but now it seems that every step they take an earthquake erupts and another world is demolished. And this time, that world, that family that was devastated, was the royal Koopa family. No, not just the Koopa family, but the entirety of Darkland and the Mushroom Kingdom were in ruins. Hundreds dead, 15 royals missing, the world was falling apart and their was nothing anyone could do but sit back and watch the worlds most powerful Kingdoms fall like dominoes. _

**XxXxX**

Before we begin I suppose I should give you a description of my view on the Koopalings – the main characters of this story (for now). So here is a short, very brief bio of them and a few other characters from my point of view;

Name: **Peach Toadstool (Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom)**

Species: Human

Age: 34 years

Eye Colour: Cerulean

Hair Colour: Blond (Long, with bangs)

Height: 5'9"

Personality: Throughout the years she had spent being kidnapped and saved repeatedly the Princess had grown a very hard outer shell. A shell with which no emotions get in and no emotions get out. If she needs to cry she will only ever do it if she knows she is alone and no one will see her. She has lost that sparkle in her eye and now has matured into a slightly bitter adult that rules her kingdom with an iron fist.

She is very fond of the Koopalings and every time she is in Darkland she has a habit of mothering them which pisses Bowser off to no end – he believes she is making them soft with her love, which no Koopa should be, especially his sons. She feels sympathy for them, having to live with a father that doesn't even hug them – according to Larry.

She feels most connected with Ludwig, for he, unlike his siblings, treats her like a person, a friend rather than a mother. He also doesn't call her Mama Peach like his younger siblings, he always has refereed to her as Your Highness.

Words to describe her: strong, bitter (at times), withdrawal, responsible, caring, smart.

Name:** Bowser Koopa (King Of Darkland)**

Species: Dragon Koopa

Age: 562 years

Eye Colour: Crimson

Hair Colour: Ruby Red (Short and spiky)

Height: 7'8"

Personality: Though the way his father ran Darkland and the rules that were set long ago sometimes contradict how Bowser feels on many subjects, he is very reluctant to change anything. Bowser is very fond of the phrase, "Why fix what isn't broken?" and he uses it and variations of it constantly in regards to his kingdom. Bowser is very demanding and controlling when it comes to everything from the food he eats to his kids. But he is very lazy and doesn't like having to do things, anything, so most of the time he gets angry over something he could do himself or easily fix himself – he is just too lazy to do it so he gets someone else too.

Him and his eldest have had a lot of bumps and bruises in the past and because of it Bowser told Ludwig he was giving the throne to his youngest – which of course is completely false, Bowser knows there is no one better to take his place then Ludwig. He continues the lie as a punishment of sorts for Ludwig not obeying him without question like he believes he and all his other kids should.

Bowser's late wife had ran away from the Koopa castle only a few days after laying Jr's egg. The reason is unknown but not misunderstood, the horrors that go on in that Koopa castle are well known and most who go in want to get back out. Not quite 5 years later she was found taking refuge in the forest of illusion and killed so any information she had on the kingdom couldn't be spread. Bowser, without any remorse, made his kids watch as her head was cut off and her body was burned in a pit of lava – saying it would teach them never to disobey him. Thankfully because the Koopalings were so young only Ludwig, Lemmy and Roy can recall the event at all – each of those three boys holds a secret hatred for their father for doing that to their mother and they all still have frequent nightmares regarding the event.

Though unknown to any of his kids, the women he refereed to as their mother was really only the mother of Jr, each of his other kids have a different mother, women who were apart of his harem when he was younger.

Words to describe Bowser: extremely self centred, empathyless, hateful, merciless, unforgiving, emotionless, short tempered, apathetic, ruthless, strict.

Name: **Ludwig Von Koopa (Prince of Darkland)**

Species: Dragon Koopa

Age: 40

Eye Colour: Brilliant Sapphire

Hair Colour: Deep Sapphire (Long and styled)

Height: 7'2"

Personality: Very skilled in the art of music and the applied sciences. He has made several world changing discoveries in nuclear physics and chemistry. He is known for his work across the world and is called upon when the most brilliant minds are needed.

Ludwig's mother was a German Princess who was given to Bowser as a peace offering and a way of connecting Darkland and the small island of Ataka (a small German speaking monarchy out in the middle of the ocean.). After she gave birth to Ludwig she got deathly ill and instead of trying to help her Bowser ordered her death and her body was burned before Ludwig was hatched.

Ludwig regularly disagrees with his father and he is very much against the way he runs Dark Land. And because of the arguments being so uniform, Bowser took away Ludwig's rights as the heir to the throne and gave it to his youngest son – though not permanently, just for the time being until him and Ludwig learn to get along better.

Ludwig is known as the cruelest of all Koopalings – and he can be, but most of the time Ludwig doesn't put any thought into others and he focuses on himself, his work and his music. He is very isolated and spends most of his time in his lab or up in the music tower above his room.

Words to describe Ludwig: arrogant, cruel, bitter, brilliant, bold, genius, confined, hidden, short tempered, sociopathic, mysterious.

Name: **Lemmy Koopa (Prince of Darkland)**

Species: Dragon Koopa

Age: 39

Eye Colour: Black

Hair Colour: Arc of Blond, Pink and Blue (Long and styled)

Height: 6'8"

Personality: Lemmy is very selfless and enjoys doing things for other people. Because he acts like this he is shunned and is dubbed as useless by his own father and at times his siblings. Though he tends to be nicer, when it comes to fighting he seems to be as ruthless as the rest of his siblings – which is why his father hasn't gotten rid of him.

Lemmy's mother was a very young, shy women who Bowser picked up off the streets when he was also very young. In fact, she is still alive and lives as servant in the castle. She is forbidden to ever tell Lemmy the truth or even talk to him unless it is in relation to her duties as a servant. However, staring from when Lemmy was very young and he was in school, everyday when he got home, in secret, she would ask him how his day was and slowly the small talk became full conversations. Over the years she secretly built a friendship between them, to the point of familiarity where he will actually go to her to talk on a regular basis. Bowser couldn't tell him not to talk to her, it would raise to much suspicion, and he couldn't kill her because it would destroy Lemmy. So he allowed it, but he kept a close eye on her. To this day Lemmy still has no idea that she is his mother but for now she is content with the relationship they currently have.

Lemmy gets along the best with Larry. The two of them didn't interact much when they were kids but now that they are older they spend more time together causing trouble and pulling pranks. Bowser doesn't separate them or even attempt to, despite the two of them regularly pissing him off, because ever since they became closer Lemmy has become more bold and a little less nice.

Words to describe Lemmy: caring, happy, devious, polite, remorseful (basically the opposite everything Bowser is.)

Name: **Roy Jackson Koopa (Prince of Darkland)**

Species: Dragon Koopa

Age: 38

Eye Colour: Deep Emerald

Hair Colour: Bubblegum Pink (The same colour as his head in the games.)(Short and unstyled)

Height: 7'4"

Personality: Very emotionless and insensitive. He doesn't even touch on the subject of emotions with anyone, including his father and siblings. He usually is very quiet unless with friends or provoked. Him and Morton are very close, they usually are seen together and they almost never fight – it would end in Roy beating the crap out of Morton anyways so why bother?

When feeling emotion other than anger he transforms it into anger. He is the most short tempered of the family and when he is mad he is extremely dangerous. Just like any other Koopa he could kill with a flick of a wrist and he has. Bowser has lost hundreds of servants because they angered Roy in some way. But nonetheless Bowser is very proud of his third oldest and he was appointed minister of armed forces when he turned 16.

Roy's mother was a drug addict that Bowser doesn't even know much about, while she was at the castle she OD'd when Roy was 5 and her body was burned.

Though Roy will never admit it, when it comes to his siblings he has much more tolerance to things that annoy him, also instead of simply attacking and hurting whoever made him angry he will usually try to get away from them to protect them from himself and to calm down. But on the occasion where he can't get away, him and Ludwig mostly, end up in the hospital for months at a time.

Roy is an excellent soldier and he has lead the Koopa army to many victories on battlefields other than opposite the Mushroom Kingdom. He is supposed to be appointed general of the entire Darklandian army sometime in the spring.

Words that describe him: very short tempered, dangerous, strategically intelligent, relentless, very powerful, emotionless.

Name: **Iggy Koopa (Prince of Darkland)**

Species: Dragon Koopa

Age: 38

Eye Colour: Light Sapphire

Hair Colour: Lime Green (Long and styled)

Height: 7'4"

Personality: Iggy is a very special type of crazy, in that he is only insane about half of the time. Usually he is able to compose himself and act like a normal person, but under certain circumstances he is completely psychotic and needs to be thrown in an asylum until he calms down. When Iggy isn't having physiologic thoughts and is trying to bit his hands off, he is rather smart, smart enough to be able to discus certain chemical and physical theories with Ludwig.

When he was younger Iggy didn't show any mental instability. He spent most of his time following closely in his eldest brothers footsteps, both literally and figuratively - but something went wrong along the way. No one knows what happened, but whatever happened it was traumatizing enough to make him snap. And whatever it is whenever Iggy is asked about it he immediately spirals down into the depths of psychosis and thrashing out at anyone near.

Iggy's mother is currently a servant at the castle too and like Lemmy's mother she is forbidden to ever speak to him. The women is very emotionless and walks the halls not unlike a soulless robot. She never speaks, only completes her regular duties and returns to her room. She barely eats, only when she can barely function. Bowser has contemplated getting rid of her but Kamek estimates she will die within the next few years. It is believed that she acts the way she does because she wants to die, but isn't able to do it herself.

Words to describe him: insane, smart, unpredictable, even-tempered, spontaneous, mysterious.

Name: **Wendy O Koopa (Princess of Darkland)**

Species: Dragon Koopa

Age: 37

Eye Colour: Bright Azure

Hair Colour: Crimson (Yes she has hair in this)(Long and unstyled)

Height: 6'5"

Personality: Wendy is very quiet and keeps to herself when she is around her brothers and father. As a child she used to be happy, bouncy and social with them but as she aged she distanced herself from them and usually only socializes with Kammy and Kamek – and even that is rather rare.

Wendy is hopelessly in love with Roy, but she doesn't know how to tell him, or even hint towards it. Any time she has with him she cherishes and she every moment she is without him she is waiting for him to return.

Wendy's mother looked identical to her and for that reason Bowser couldn't keep her around in fear that one of his kids would make the connection and confront him about it. So he had her kicked out onto the streets and currently the whereabouts of her are unknown.

Wendy grew hair about at the age of 28 and it started out as the colour blue, quite similar to Larry's hair colour, but it slowly deepened into the colour red. Ludwig found this very interesting and had asked her for her permission to take a sample of her DNA to examine and experiment with. She agreed and Ludwig found through some extensive research that Wendy has genetically mutated hair colour coding transposons that move and activate and deactivate so often that he estimated her hair colour will continue to change every few years throughout her life.

As a child Wendy, as well as Iggy, used to follow Ludwig around like a lost puppy and because she did that the two became very close throughout their childhood, but as the years went on they slowly drifted apart and now they only converse on occasion.

Words to describe her: isolated, emotional, influential, weak willed, hopeless.

Name **Morton Koopa Jr. (Prince of Darkland)**

Species: Dragon Koopa

Age: 36

Eye Colour: Hazelnut

Hair Colour: Black (And yes Morton has hair in this too) (Short and unstyled)

Height: 7'4"

Personality: While as a child Morton was very, obnoxious and very discourteous, as a young adult he has grown into a well mannered young Prince. Also while as a child he was large because he was fat, now he is large because he works out regularly with Roy – as well as eating healthy. On a scale of being the baddest, Morton ranks just bellow Lemmy. He is very kind hearted, around women especially and only ever turns to violence when he is angered. And when he is angered he is just about as dangerous as Roy, though he has a little more control than Roy does.

Morton's mother was a young, skinny, dark skinned Koopa that Bowser picked up on one of his vacations. She hailed from a village off the coast of Delfino island and she openly displayed her love and let Bowser take her when he showed even the slightest interest in her. Out of all of Bowser's women she was the most loyal and the one he liked the best. She did whatever he said without question and she did it with a smile on her face. But she couldn't adapt well to the way of life in the Koopa castle and she was slowly beginning losing her mind - with all the new technology she had never seen before and even just the way people talked, it was too much for her. So they had to send her back, but about every 5 or so years Bowser will go visit her and reclaim her as his.

Words to describe him: powerful, dangerous, kind, thoughtful, quiet, strong willed, not easily swayed.

Name: **Larry Koopa (Prince of Darkland)**

Species: Dragon Koopa

Age: 36

Eye Colour: Azure

Hair Colour: Baby Blue (Long and styled)

Height: 6'8"

Personality: Larry, even though he is older, is still very sneaky and has a tendency to steal things and get into other peoples business without their permission, or without them even knowing. He is the guy Bowser will turn to if he needs dirt on somebody and he will always rat on somebody – for the right price of course. Because of his many robberies and scams he has committed Larry is very very wealthy. His personal wealth alone is almost half of the amount of wealth his father owns.

His mother had the same type of sneaky attitude as he does, she had a tendency to give Bowser sleeping poison when they were together and go steal coins from the castle treasury before he woke up. Bowser didn't have the slightest clue this was happening until she was caught in the act by Ludwig. Who just by chance was walking by the treasury while she was in there. Because she committed treason to a very high degree, she was immediately killed and burned.

Larry doesn't show much emotional connection with any of his siblings aside from Lemmy. He only ever really talks to them when he needs their help committing a prank or a robbery. Him and Ludwig were very close as children and they were often mistaken for a couple, though it was never confirmed.

Because of the accusation Bowser forcefully separated them by literally moving their rooms to opposite sides of the castle and didn't allow them to see each other for months at a time. After a while they stopped wondering where the other was and they moved on with their lives, neither of them even suspecting it was the work of their father and his advisers.

Words to describe him: sneaky, smart, greedy, selfish, isolated(at times), devious.

Name: **Bowser Koopa Jr. (Prince of Darkland)**

Species: Dragon Koopa

Age: 27

Eye Colour: Crimson

Hair Colour: Ruby Red (Medium length, held in a pony tail)

Height: 6'5"

Personality: Jr. Is very resentful to his siblings, he feels they are completely useless and his father should get rid of them. At times he has even tried to get rid of them himself – using toxic gas bombs, attempting to cut their throats in their sleep, etc. But he could never get the jump on them, every one of his siblings outsmarts him by a mile.

He feels he is everything that his father needs and he strongly believes he will make an incredible king one day – completely oblivious to the fact that he was never and will never be the heir to the throne.

He didn't know his mother at all and he was hatched into a world where he was raised only by his fathers and in part by his siblings. Though he would never admit it and neither would any of his siblings but they do all share some sort of positive feelings for each other, but those feelings aren't strong enough to come out on any other occasion beside a dire one.

Him and Ludwig aren't allowed in the same room alone together, the last time they were it ended in a full out brawl and Jr almost losing his life.

Words to describe him: spoiled, selfish, greedy, unthoughtful, unintelligent, rude, way too proud.

**To humans the Koopalings are at an adult age, but for Koopas they are still considered in their teens years because of their extremely long life span. 1000 yrs**

.:Behind the Sunglasses:.

Chapter 1

A Normal Day

_ Him.._

The room _smelled_ of sweat, concupiscent animal and dishevelled sex.

_Smells like him..._

The room_ looked_ dark and barren aside from a modest stream of moonlight coursing in through the wall of windows opposite the rooms entrance.

_All I see is him..._

The _sounds_ that echoed throughout the room consisted mostly of moans, pants and whimpers of pleasure and pain alike – mostly from the small women under the tenacious beast above her.

_ Sounds like him..._

The air _tasted_ thick with uncontrolled need and emotionless desire.

_This taste...is him..._

The_ feel_ of her brothers unrelenting claws digging into her hips felt jagged and made her body shiver – but...

_I don't feel him..._

All of her senses told her that he was there, but she didn't sense him, didn't feel like he was really there, like his mind was in a different place – it probably was. He probably was pretending she was someone else, a stunning super petite super model, _or_ a bouncy blond playkoop bunny, like she'd seen in the magazines under his bed, _or _one of those pretty girls Roy brings home every once and a while,_ or_...-

_Stop thinking!_

She hated thinking! The last thing she needed was to start thinking, that never lead to anything positive. She tried to do anything but thinking – but she couldn't – because everything seemed taunt her, reminding her of why he was really there.

He wasn't there to love her. Treat her like the princess she wished she was, make her feel beautiful and wanted like she so often felt starved without.

He was there for a simple, very incomplex reason – he was there to satisfy himself for another month.

Because_ he had too..._

You see, Roy Koopa wasn't in his sisters room that night to make gentle love to her and snuggle with her until morning, like a proper gentleman should - well a_ human_ gentleman should, let alone a 7 ft beast with claws and fangs. The young prince was there simply because he had to be. Once a month male Koopas go into something called _heat_, and they will stay in that violent, irritated and extremely horny state until they are satisfied by the closet female to them. It can't just be any female, it had to be someone with a close relationship to the male.

_Family..._

Usually this women is called a mate. And a mate is a women that a male bites on the neck and marks as his, forever. Unless of course at any point he chooses to dump her for another female.

While females must remain faithful to there mate, males can come and go as they please. But what happens when a young Koopa boy – like Roy – doesn't have a mate?

He goes to the women with the closet relation to him.

_Me.. _

He wasn't the only one who did this, every one of his brothers did too. None of them have settled down with a mate yet. What's the rush? Koopas are known for there millennium long life span. In fact, the Koopa King himself just celebrated his 562nd birthday. And he is still considered young.

The Koopa way of life is very degrading and humiliating for women, but they have good reason - or so they think.

Many many years ago, when Bowser was about the same age as Larry is now and his father, King Morton Sr. was still alive, a group of rebellious females attacked the ungodly King in the cold depths of night, in a profound attempt to free the hundreds of thousands of slaves that were forced to work long labouring hours for him. Doing nothing but absurd tasks that would only benefit in giving the King the feeling of capability. At this time males and females were degraded alike, both were put to work unless they hailed directly from the King himself. But ever since the tragic and untimely murder of the King by the female rebellion, women are treated like less then dirt – even the Kings own daughter. After the late King's death the elders of the Darklandian throne brought forth a new law, one that gave men all the power and women none. They enforced this law by viciously killing thousands of women and sticking their heads on spikes all around the kingdom. Leaving only about 1 female per 1000 males.

Now, still to this day if a single women stands up for herself, even literally stands up without a man standing before her and leading her wherever she needs to go, she is either killed on the spot or sent to be tortured by those of the royal blood line.

King Bowser himself isn't too fond of the laws, mostly because he knew his lovely Princess Peach despised them and refused to make any sort of willing contact with Dark Land until they were put to rest, but his words regarding the subject closely resemble the phrase, "why fix what's not broken.".

So here Wendy was, letting her brother have her way with her, knowing fighting him would result in dire consequences and large amounts of pain.

_Letting him..._

Those two words were more false then saying she was a human. She loved her brother, more than anything in the world. Any day and at anytime she would drop whatever she was doing to be with him. She loved her other brothers too, but the way Roy moved, the way he spoke, the way he looked at her with those gorgeous emerald eyes made her want him just as much as he _needed_ her.

_But he doesn't _want_ me.._

Wendy was so lost in thought she didn't even realize Roy had stopped until his sharp fangs nipped at the tender skin between her neck and shoulder. She yelped at the sudden pinch and her azure eyes widened as they turned to meet with his. But she couldn't see them because his head was still nuzzled into her neck. She silently urged him to lift his head, but instead he bit down harder on the same spot. This time breaking the skin, allowing blood to flow freely out of the mark. She yelped again, this time her entire body jumping at the nip. He chuckled sadistically and lapped at the bloody wound he just created.

"You zoomed out on me again, where did you go little birdie?"

His voice was like silk to her ears, every word made her spirit sparkle with life. He almost never spoke to her during these encounters and it was impolite for her to speak to him first, so she selected her words carefully to encourage him to keep talking.

"I was lost in you." She purred, boldly arching her body up into his, while she trailed her hands lightly down his well-built chest. His chest rumbled as he chuckled again, He lifted his head and looked down into her eyes with a small – barely there – playful smirk on his gorgeous face.

"You ain't the one in somebody birdie."

_Childish boy..._

His smirk grew into a small laugh as her face flushed a deep red as she realized that he was in fact still very much inside of her. She was surprised she didn't noticed. When he was with her she felt very...full - it was a very unmistakeable feeling.

_The feeling of him... _

There was a moment of sweet silence, before he roughly flipped her over. Because she wasn't prepared for it she would've fallen flat on her face, if it wasn't for Roy placing a steady hand on her stomach.

With shaky hands she was able to steady herself on all fours and hold herself there without his help. He moved his hands to her hips and his claws found there way back into the deep crescents they had created only minutes ago.

_Here we go again.._

Wendy took a silent deep breath to clear her mind as she forced herself to focus on him. The way his body moved with her, the sounds that he made, the taste of the air, the feel of the intimate touch they were sharing, everything that was him. And for a moment she pretended he was there for a different reason.

_And maybe, for a moment...he was.._

XxXxX

Ludwig stared angrily at the litter of computer screens opposite him. Each one held an unopened vault of information, yet none of them held anything he needed. His sapphire eyes narrowed in frustration and he had to resist the sudden urge to smash the technology to pieces for being so incompetent.

_Useless, hopeless, fruitless, meaningless...!_

He was having one of those days where nothing was going right. Nothing he or anyone else was doing was helping his research and getting them any closer to finding them.

Them of course referring to his daughter and his nieces and nephews that had been seized from them a few years back.

Several years ago after almost a decade of silence between Dark Land and the Mushroom Kingdom, the unthinkable happened. Mario attacked Dark Land with the intend to kill Bowser and his kids. But he foolishly came in unprepared and more importantly, _alone. _There was no way he was going to be able to singlehandedly take down ten Dragon Koopas without someone to even back him up. So instead, at the darkest point in the night, when everyone least expected it. The deranged plumber snuck in and kidnapped every single one of the Kings grandchildren. All 15 of them. And to top it off, a week later it was found out that several hundred residence of Koopa Castle had been injected with a poison that no scientist, including Ludwig had ever seen before. Including all the Koopalings mates, Morton, Kammy, Bowser and Ludwig.

Thankfully even in his weakened state Ludwig was able to find an antidote before the poison killed them, but he only had enough for four injections, him, Morton, Bowser and Kammy. The mates the Koopalings were starting a life with and a family with were killed, despite the incredible efforts Ludwig put forth trying to find enough materials for more injections. But by the time he did, it was far too late.

Now 13 years later, the children are still gone and they have absolutely no leads, they don't even know where to start. And it evidently was taking a toll on the Koopa. Ludwig's usual challenging glint in his eyes had faded into a dull pulse of frustration and grief. Though he only knew his daughters for a short time, only about 26 months actually, they were his flesh and blood and he wouldn't rest until they were back safely in his arms. Though he really shouldn't complain, Morton only got about a year with his son and Roy only got 3 weeks with his youngest.

He sighed and ran a shaky hand through his tangled mane. Picking up yet another report to read over, for the hundredth time he sat himself at his desk and tiredly continued his work.

_Where are you.._

XxXxX

While Ludwig had the castle staff and all the money he needed from his father to work with, Lemmy and Larry had their own methods.

With long strides the duo entered a run down looking orphanage at the far reaches of the Darkland slum – waring disguises of course. It wasn't everyday two of the royal Princes go out for a walk. Both of them had ditched there shells and Lemmy was rocking a long beige coat, a hat and a mustache, while Larry was working a long black wig, sunglasses and also a long beige coat.

The lady at the front desk didn't seem phases when she looked up to see the men standing there dressed like that. She sighed and shook her head.

"This ain't no whore house no more, get out!" She yelled, trowing her finger at the door behind them, with a thick accent that proved she was born and raised here.

"Uuhh." The two boys exchanged a nervous look.

"No, no, we were looking to find someone, a-a friend of ours lost her child and we were trying to find her." Larry responded throwing his hands in the arm defensively.

"May we please have a look at the children you have here?" Lemmy added politely with a warm smile. The lady stared at them for a moment before flicking her wrist to the right and pointing at the door there.

"In there, but don't be causing any trouble ya hear!" She yelled after them as they jogged through the door and up the old, raggedy stairs located immediately inside it.

"Do you think they'll be here?" Lemmy inquired nervously, following behind his brother. Larry frowned, not knowing how to respond that. Will they be?

_I don't know.._

He didn't need to say anything, the silence spoke volumes between the two brothers. They made it up the stairs within seconds and they were greeting with stale popcorn thrown in their face.

"Hahahaaaa!" Several scrawny looking boys holding empty buckets laughed, pointing at them. The two boys glared at them but other than that didn't respond. They quickly scanned the boys, seeing if any of them matched the pictures they had burned into their memory of their lost kids, nieces and nephews. When they came up short they spun on their heels and went in separate directions.

Larry ran down the hall to the left and open every door, but he didn't find a single child let alone his.

Lemmy unfortunately entered the room where all the kids had gathered for lunch, and they decided he was the perfect target for a food fight.

Pizza became his worst nightmare, at least he though the rubbery white triangle was pizza.

By the time Larry got there and was able to pull him off the battlefield on his ass, he was covered in everything from pudding to literal shit.

"Dude...are you...OK?" Larry asked between stifling a chuckle. Lemmy glared up at him and shook his hands violently trying to get the food and various other things off of them. Using his sleeve Larry helped get the crap off of his brother's back. "I'll take that as a no. Did you get a chance to see if one of them was ours?" Larry asked whipping his now dirty sleeve on the wall behind them. Lemmy froze and chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uhh...well."

Larry glared daggers at him.

"What the hell man?" Larry questioned, shaking his head like a disappointed parent.

"Well why don't you go in there and see if their in there?" Lemmy retorted childishly, thrusting a finger at the door that separated them from those monsters.

"Fine maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

"OK!

"Fine!"

"I'm going!"

"Fine."

"...do I really have t-"

"GO!"

_Please be in there..._

XxXxX

Morton sat on the weight bench huffing and grunting as he curled the 150 pound weight with his right arm.

"67, 68, 69.."

He was finding it really hard to count his reps. Today he was just so, out of it, so off. Today was his rest day – the day he was supposed to give his muscles a break – but he couldn't stand just sitting around doing nothing. Whenever he did nothing he would start to think and every time he would start to think he would think of Matt-.

"Uhhg!" Morton grunted loudly, throwing the weight away from him. The hunk of metal bounced off the floor and into the row of weights against the wall, shattering the stand allowing all the weights to come crashing to the ground.

_Shit.._

Both Roy and his father were going to kill him for that. But at the moment he really didn't care. Somethings were just more important than workout equipment.

After 13 years, he still was so bothered by the lose of his mate and his son, just like any man should be, but he was unable to complete the simplest tasks anymore without their faded faces coursing through his mind. He was so bothered in fact that he couldn't bring himself, despite his father and Kamek's begs to scout for a new mate. He was still mourning over them and even after all these years the pain was still fresh and just as agonizing as ever.

_But...why?_

That was the question on everyone's mind. Why?

_Why us?_

If anything the blame should be on Bowser. If he hadn't continuously kidnapped the Princess so often and persistently - Mario was pushed to the point of attacking them, this whole messed up situation could have been avoided.

Morton rubbed his hands up and down his sweaty face and took in a shaky breath as a silent tear slipped down his cheek.

_How long will I have to wait for you..._

XxXxX

Bowser sat with his back to his advisers. He stared out the window at the large Koopacano a couple miles away from the castle. It was the source of energy that powered his entire kingdom. Actually if he wanted, he could power several kingdoms with this one volcano.

_Power..._

In his eyes it was the symbol of the Koopa kingdom itself. Strong, powerful, sturdy, invincible. And that was exactly how he felt after reading the letter in his hand, with the small pink handwriting that so perfectly recited his every wish. A smirk played on his still flawless face and his pride grew a little big bigger.

"Kamek." His deep, dangerous voice boomed through the room. His old, blue clad caretaker looked up at the sound and answer with that sturdy, certain voice he was admired for.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Summon the Koopalings and get the kingdom ready. Tomorrow I am getting married!" He yelled the last sentence, roaring to the heavens and raising his hands high in the air. Kamek sighed and shook his head in tired disbelief, but obediently did what he was told. He whispered a standard spell and waved his wand three times, sending off a signal to the Koopalings, ordering them to meet in the throne room.

XxXxX

Bowser should have been getting restless after waiting 20 minutes for all the Koopalings to show up. He should have been furiously pounded through the castle trying to track down the brat that would dare be late for the King's summoning - but on this day even his children's tardiness couldn't sway him. Not when he was just granted everything he wanted and more.

Standing in front of him was Ludwig, Roy, Wendy, Morton and Jr – lined up in order for age, with the gapes where the other three should be standing of course.

Ludwig stared absentmindedly out the window to the far right of the throne room, it out looked a dark leaved forest that stood between the castle and the wastelands. He, just for a moment, let himself wonder what exactly was out there.

Kamek sighed in frustration and pushed his glasses up with his clenched fist.

"Have any of you seen Prince Larry, Lemmy or Iggy as of late?" Kamek questioned trying to keep his frustration out of his tone. Ludwig shook his head still lost in his thoughts – probably not even paying attention to what was just asked. Morton shrugged halfheartedly, Jr. rolled his eyes and shook his head and Roy didn't even bother answering, how the hell would he know where they were?

"Umm...I do." Everyone looked over at Wendy who had just so bravely spoken when she wasn't spoken to directly.

"OK, where are they Wendy?" Kammy said cutting Kamek off with a warm smile, encouraging her to keep going.

"Iggy was sent back to the Mental Hospital yesterday morning for some more emergency therapy and early this morning Lemmy and Larry went out, I'm not sure where though." Wendy's quiet voice barely broke the air, everyone had to strain their ears to hear what she said. She blushed wildly, and looked down at the ground uncomfortably.

"Thank you Wendy." Bowser responded with a nod to his daughter.

Bowser turned to Kamek and he took this as a signal to go find the remaining absent kids - and with a wave of his wand he left in a poof of smoke. Within a moment he reappeared with two Koopas with him. Under the various colours of gunk on them, they could be identified as Larry and Lemmy Koopa.

Bowser raised an eyebrow and Lemmy smiled, rubbing his head nervously.

"Sorry we're late.

"Yea, so sorry." Larry mumbled sarcastically as he made his way over to stand in line with his other siblings. Roy stuck his nose in the air, as the smell of his brothers reached his senses.

"What the fuck happened to you, you smell like shit!"

"Excuse me Mr. Takes a bath once a week!" Larry retorted glaring daggers at the sunglasses clad boy. Roy growled and his claws visibly lengthened in defence.

"Be quiet!" Bowser roared silencing everyone and everything in the room - before quickly settling down and clearing his throat. "I did not summon you all here to watch you bicker." He stepped down from his throne and he began pacing in front of his kids, with his hands tightly clasped behind his shell. He had that look on his face, a look of planning with a speck of evil. This look usually meant he had come up with another plot to kidnap the princess. Several of the Koopalings had to bite their tongue so they didn't groan in frustration.

_Not again.._

But then the King did something he hadn't done in a long time. He turned to his kids and he smiled. A big, beautiful, genuine smile.

At first the Koopalings thought his father had gone completely insane and that he belonged with Iggy in the Mental Institution, but a warm, modestly familiar glint in his eyes made them simply stop and stare in confusion at him. Who was this man and what has he done with their father.

"...Daddy?" Wendy asked, her voice shook with fear. Had they done something wrong?

_Are you OK?_

Ludwig felt his frustration growing as the time tinkered away in silence, he hated not understanding what was happening. He bit at his cheek to try and silence himself, but the long working hours and minimal sleep seems to have loosened his tongue.

"What is it Father?" He demanded, his frustration evident in the slight edge of his tone. Normally Bowser would have snapped back at his eldest with an equally as edged tone, but instead he turned to him and smiled even bigger.

_What is going on?_

They all stared in complete and utter shock and confusion, waiting for something to happen, anything!

"Koopalings.." The rough, strict tone of their fathers voice was comforting in the current situation.

_Yes?_

They stood a little straighter subconsciously and waited for further instruction.

"The Mushroom Kingdom..."

Now they were on their toes. Lemmy and Larry were literally on their toes leaning forward, awaiting the rest of the statement.

Bowser let them suffer for a few more seconds before finally coming out with it.

"Has surrendered."

_What..._

Those words. It was unbelievable. Was it true?

"What..." Larry stuttered, trailing off trying to piece together what his father had just said.

"The Mushroom Kingdom, has fully surrendered to my forces and the Princess has agreed to show her loyalty by accepting my marriage offer."

_Silence..._

"We won..." Bowser finished, his voice full of happiness and pride. It took a moment for the Koopalings to fully understand what just happened.

_We won?_

_ We won..._

_ WE WON!_

Then, as if they were young kids again at Christmas, the Koopalings erupted in cheers, laughter and wops, each of them glowed with a new underused light, one that hadn't come out in a very long time. They embraced each other and even their father. Every one of them, even Wendy was happily chatting, they all had joyous smiles plastered across their faces.

_Finally!_

After so many years of pain and torment on both sides of the battlefield it was finally over and they had won!

"The wedding is scheduled for tomorrow!"

_We did it.._

We finally did it.

XxXxX

For Wendy the happiness was very short lived. As soon as the Koopalings were dismissed and they dispersed everything seemed to fall back into place. Everything went back to normal. And as they all returned back to their quarters the regular events of her life came back into focus. She was once again, Wendy. Not the carefree happy Wendy she used to be, but just plain old Wendy.

_Boring, old, Wendy..._

She sighed sadly and slowly dragged her feet over to her bed. With a loud huff she collapsed on it and closed her eyes, even though she knew very well that sleep wouldn't grace her so early in the evening. She was stuck between that awkward state where her body was too tired to move but her mind was too awake to sleep.

_Stupid self...so tired.._

She then remembered something; Roy and Ludwig's heat cycles overlapped around this time, and now that Roy is satisfied, Ludwig would be knocking at her door anytime now.

With a weak, pitiful, whiny grunt she pushed her body off her bed and made her way back into her bathroom to make herself look half decent in case he decided to show up tonight.

_Long day.._

XxXxX

It has been an extremely gruesome day. The worst day of her life – she was sure of it. Her makeup was smeared across her pale face, her hair was in a mess and hadn't been combed and as she sat with her knees up to her chest she wasn't a princess. But a hurting young women that desperately needed someone to comfort her, but there was no one there to comfort her. How could anyone comfort her?

_I brought this on myself..._

She was still trying to absorb the fact that she had just made a decision that would no doubtingly destroy her life - but something just didn't make sense. Why would the Mario Brothers do this?

She glanced at the letter on her desk but had to tare her eyes away to save herself a few extra tears. The letter was from the Mario brothers. It was a long, well written, well purposed letter – that shattered Princess Peach's world.

The letter stated that unless Peach surrenders her kingdom to Bowser and gives in to his every demand, the Mario Brothers would attack that Mushroom Kingdom with weapons from the real world.

Now the princess wasn't stupid, she knew what the weapons from the real world were capable of and as a ruler of so many innocent people, she had to protect them at all costs, even if it meant...doing..this.

_But...why.._

She was so puzzled by the letter and the Mario brothers in general lately – she sees none of them for almost 3 years and when they finally make contact with her it is with this? Something wasn't right, but she just couldn't figure out what.

A cold breeze entered her open balcony doors making the princess shiver.

Maybe they were sick and tired of helping her, and they figure this will make everything stop. But then again, it might.

For the first time in her life, she felt like she didn't even know them.

_What's going to happen next? _

XxXxX

_What could be have missed?_

The question was very vague, which is why it fit the dilemma Larry now found himself in so well. He and Lemmy had searched every orphanage, every group home and every house where a child had been adopted in the past 13 years in both the Mushroom Kingdom and all of Dark Land and they couldn't find a single one of them. The conclusion seemed simple enough but Larry couldn't bring himself to come to terms with it – they were in the real world with the Mario's. But that seems pretty risky, even for the Mario brothers. Even though the kids look mostly human, they had tails, claws and fangs. They would be considered monsters in the human world.

_They would be hunted down and killed..._

He couldn't put his finger on it, but he just had a hunch, a feeling that they were right under their noses.

_But where! _

He roughly pushed through all the litter of documents on his desk looking for something different, something new, something he hadn't spent hours staring at, making sure he didn't miss a single counterproductive detail. But every single document was annoyingly mundane and every detail on every page was the equivalent to last time he had checked.

He roared and slid all the items atop his desk onto the floor in a burst of overwhelming frustration. He brought his hands up to his head and he clenched his hair.

_Maybe they are gone forever..._

_ Maybe we aren't meant to find them.._

_ No._

As he dropped to his knees to pick everything up his mind turned dark and every bad scenario seemed to come to light. He sighed sadly, biting back tears of frustration he so much just wanted to let go. But just in case his roar had caught someone's attention and they would burst through the door at any second, he held them. Dad always said the weakest are the ones who cry, and he hated seeming weak in front of other people.

As he was picking the papers up and setting them back on his desk in a disorganized pile something caught his eye. A little white strip of paper sticking out from behind his desk. He narrowed his eyes at it trying to read the little section of words visible on the page. He grabbed the end and pulled on it – the little slip turned into a full length document. A new document. One he hadn't seen before. His hopes hit the ceiling as he realized exactly what kind of document it was.

It was one for an orphanage way out in the middle of nowhere. An orphanage they _hadn't_ searched yet.

_This has gotta be where they are!_

Larry quickly stood and grabbed the walky-talky on his desk and pressed the transmit button.

"Lemmy you there?"

"Yea, what's up?" Came his brothers tired voice.

"Get your shit on and meet me at the front doors in two minutes!"

"But wh-" It was too late Larry was already gone getting his stuff on while simultaneously running for the front entrance of the castle.

XxXxX

Within 5 minutes the two boys had set out on the town for the second time that day, but this time they had a bounce in their step – well at least Larry did.

"OK, I give up, what's going on Larry, where are we going?" Lemmy asked, tiredly glaring at the back of his brothers head.

"To find our kids!" Larry yelled throwing an arm in the air and then dropping it to point forward.

"OK stop!" When Larry didn't obey Lemmy ran in front of him and stopped him with a hard palm to his chest. "Stop." He repeated looking into his brothers eyes, searching for reason.

"Why? Why stop now when we are so close!" Larry answered, trying to move forward again but being halted again.

"We aren't close, we haven't been close in the past 13 years! We have been wandering around aimlessly looking for a clue as to where they are and coming up with nothing every time!" Lemmy was getting frustration with his brother, could he not see that hope was pointless and seldom at this point? "We have searched everywhere, everywhere! They weren't there the first time what makes you think they will be there the second time?" Lemmy finished letting out a puff of smoke from his nostrils. Larry looked at his brother completely indifferent. He set a heavy palm on his older brothers shoulder.

"Trust me?"

Lemmy sighed and cursed, turning away from his brother and running his hands through his hair.

"Come on, when have I ever steered you wrong?" Larry added with a big grin. Lemmy chuckled and shook his head.

_Unbelievable..._

"Come on!" Larry exclaimed running off in the direction he knew the orphanage was. Lemmy knew he would kick himself for this later, but he took off after his troublesome brother. Hoping that for once he was right.

XxXxX

"OK, where the hell are we Larry?" Lemmy questioned for the hundredth time looking around at the dark alleyways and at the dirty, unkempt looking people that deviously eyed up their clean clothes.

"I thought I told you to trust me?"

"Will trusting you keep me from getting mugged?" He retorted in a harsh whisper, following closely behind his ever so optimistic brother.

"No, but it will get us somewhere." Larry answered stopping it front of an old looking building, that looked as though it would fall over with the slightest breeze.

"Here?" Larry nodded. "All this time walking, through the most dangerous part of Dark Land to come here? Another nod, followed by a loud back hand smack to the back of the poor blue haired Koopa's head.

"Oww what the fuck dude!?" Larry yelled rubbed the back of his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you! We could get in really big trouble for this! What even is this place!" Lemmy growled, raising a claw to the building in front of them.

"You'll know if you'd shut up and go inside!" Larry growled back getting up in his brothers face. Lemmy stared him down for a moment before turning on his heels and entering the old building via the small wooden door.

The two large Koopas had to bow their heads to get in through the small doorway and the room inside wasn't any better. It felt cramped and disarrayed. Two things the pampered royals were not used too.

"Welcome to Kandy's Orphanage for girls, would you like to buy one of ours girls today gentleman?" A middle aged, pregnant Koopa women with greasy blond hair and sloppily done makeup said as she entered the room.

"Buy?" Larry inquired in shock.

"Orphanage?" Lemmy asked looking from his brother to the old women and back again

"N-no...*ahem*...we are here trying to locate some missing children ma'am." Larry stated trying not too look into the depths of her dark pools of eyes.

"Oh, you one of them cops here to scout out my girls?" The women replied, sounding less than thrilled.

"It'll only take a second." Larry assured with a small smile. The women rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist to the door behind her that she had just emerged from.

"They in there, if you find one ya like don't hesitate to buy her!" The women called after them as they ran past her and entered the door hastily.

Larry and Lemmy exchanged a look of disgust at the womens words, but quickly shook it off, they had a job to do.

Inside the door was a medium sized room with a small scatter of dirty, old and dismembered toys on the floor. They almost didn't see the bundle of dirty, scrawny looking girls sitting in the centre of the room looking up at them with trembling lips. With a quick scan of the girls and realizing none of them shared any traits that the children they were looking for had they slowly backed out of the room.

Even after the door was closed they just stood there. The realization had just collapsed upon them like a ton of bricks. The kids were gone and they were never coming back.

_ Never coming back..._

Larry smacked his head on the door, causing it creak with the strain.

"Well that was quick, did ya find anything officers?" The women asked leaning against the wall by the entrance. Lemmy shook his head subconsciously.

"None of them." Larry turned to look at his brother as he spoke. "We have seen thousands of kids but none of them, not a single fucking one of them was them!" He slammed his fist into the door, several surprised yelps illuminated from the other side. Tears were in Lemmy's eyes but he wouldn't allow them fall. He had cried enough tears over his failure. Larry felt the same way, all that time, wasted. The boys bowed there heads in shame and regret.

Maybe if they had searched quicker.

_Maybe if..._

_ Maybe if.._

_ Completely wasted..._

"We didn't find Matt, R.J, Melody-" Lemmy went on in a low whisper when he was cut off by the pregnant women again.

"Did you just say Melody?" The two boys whipped around to look at her, "is that who ya'll are looking fer?" The boys nodded frantically in unison and the women laughed good-heartedly, earning a raised eyebrow from the royals. "A girl with blue hair and blue eyes? Real smart? Kinda a mix between a human and a Koopa." The boys nodded eagerly urging her to continue. "Yea, she don't live here no more, she and another girl...what's her name...oh right Harmony..yea, they left a LONG time ago."

"Wait what! She was here? When!?" Lemmy asked jumping forward and holding the women firmly by her shoulders.

"I'd say about 5 years ago she was, yea." Lemmy gripped her shoulders just a little tighter, "you need to come with us." Lemmy proceeded to lift the women up in his arms and start off the way they came from – the castle.

While Larry just stood there staring at the spot his brother and that women just stood. A smile slowly rose onto his face.

"finally..."

_ Finally!_

Today was a really good day.

XxXxX

The more reviews I get the quicker I update ;)

I love incorporating you're ideas in with my stories, I will be more than happy to accept ideas and maybe even add them into the current story line. :)


	2. Shocking Development

***If anyone is confused about the story so far and wishes for clarification, please do not hesitate to PM me or review the inquiry, I will be more than happy to clear everything up for you:)**

**Rated M**

**Behind The Sunglasses**

**XxXxX**

_The Mario brothers were supposed to be the good guys, known for saving the Mushroom Kingdom on several occasions and for their wondrous, selfless kindness - but now it seems that every step they take an earthquake erupts and another world is demolished. And this time, that world, that family that was devastated, was the royal Koopa family. No, not just the Koopa family, but the entirety of Darkland and the Mushroom Kingdom were in ruins. Hundreds dead, 15 royals missing, the world was falling apart and their was nothing anyone could do but sit back and watch the worlds most powerful Kingdoms fall like dominoes. _

**XxXxX**

Following this is a short bio of new characters that will appear in this chapter. I know it can be annoying when a character is vaguely introduced and you really don't understand what's going on so I decided to just come out with the entire bio of each character in order of their appearance in the chapter :) I recommend ready this after you read the chapter! Enjoy!

Name: **Skylight**

Species: Human/Koopa (A.K.A shell-less Koopa)

Gender: Female

Father: Larry Koopa (Koopa)

Mother: Marajane Wildife (Human)

Age: 14 years

Eye Colour: Azure

Hair Colour: Sky blue (Very Long and held back in a pony. The hair on the sides of her head are shaven short and various designed are cut into it.)

Height: 5'6"

Personality: In this chapter she displays a short-temper and a very possessive and greedy attitude.(She steals a pancake from Laura. And refuses to give it back.) But then afterwards she is heard accepting Laura's apology and apologizing in return, showing that the girls have a relatively strong bond.

Name **Laura **(A.K.A shell-less Koopa)

Species: Human/Koopa

Gender: Female

Father: Lemmy Koopa (Koopa)

Mother: Adriana Heets (Human)

Age: 14 years

Eye Colour: Black

Hair Colour: Rainbow of Blond, Blue and Pink (usually keep up in a messy bun with her straight bangs left down.)

Height: 5'6"'

Personality: In the chapter she shows when provoked she is very argumentative and will stand up for herself. But in the end she shows her soft side and apologizes to Sky even though she isn't the one who did something wrong.

Name: **Melody (Harmony's Twin Sister)**

Species: Tamaranian/Koopa (This will be explained in later chapters)(A.K.A shell-less Koopa)

Gender: Female

Father: Ludwig Von Koopa (Koopa)

Mother: Aurora (Tamaranian)

Age: 16 years

Eye Colour: Pale Blue

Hair Colour: Deep Sapphire (Long and usually styled in curls)

Height: 6'

Personality: In this chapter we see a motherly side of Melody, where she is called on to settle Sky and Laura's argument. She is shown as very responsible, she easily finds a compromise for the girls who in turn show a considerable amount of respect by following her orders without much complaint.

She shows a lot of compassion and caring for her sister, even though she repeatedly trashed her and said horrible things to her.

Name: **Matthew**

Species: Human/Koopa (A.K.A shell-less Koopa)

Gender: Male

Father: Morton Koopa (Koopa)

Mother: Sharika Lewin (Human)

Age: 17 years

Eye Colour: Chocolate Brown with a hint of Gold (unless he feels a strong emotion, then they turned sold gold.)

Hair Colour: Black (Short and shaggy)

Height: 7'2"

Personality: In this chapter we see him being slightly sarcastic with Melody about the situation between Nicky and Melody and just before we see a very child-like side of him because he is watching a childrens show.

He shows a playful side while conversing with Nicky in the kitchen. Later on in the chapter we see Nicky and Matt together at school and they are called inseparable and they show it by literally sticking by each other the entire day, showing a very strong bond between the two.

Name:** Onika or Nicky**

Species: Human/Koopa (A.K.A shell-less Koopa)

Gender: Female

Father: Roy Koopa (Koopa)

Mother: Fawn Jameson (Human)

Age: 15 years

Eye Colour: Bright Emerald

Hair Colour: Bubblegum Pink (Very long and usually styled straight.)

Height: 6'5"

Personality: She shows in this chapter that she usually stays up really late and doesn't even bother getting up for school. She shows a playful side when conversing with Matt in the kitchen but a very protective one shortly after with Melody

Regarding her sister, Rosa, they seem to have a pretty normal sister bond. With a little teasing here and there, but it is evident that they are there for each other. This is especially evident when Rosa asks Nicky whats wrong when she finds her in the hall. Also Nicky displays some concern over her sister's schooling when she threatens to "...kick her ass all the way there.." if she didn't go there willingly.

Name: **Rosa**

Species: Human/Koopa (A.K.A shell-less Koopa)

Gender: Female

Father: Roy Koopa (Koopa)

Mother: Fawn Jameson (Human)

Age: 14 years

Eye Colour: Bright Emerald

Hair Colour: Crimson (Medium length and styled in waves.)

Height: 6'1"

Personality: She shows herself in this chapter as being the stereotypical annoying little sister to Nicky. Though the two are only a year apart in age it is evident that they have a very distinct role, Rosa being the younger more childish one that looks up to her older sister and Nicky being the cool older sister that likes to boss her around.

Name: **Harmony (Melody's Twin Sister)**

Species: Tamaranian/Koopa (This will be explained in later chapters) (A.K.A shell-less Koopa)

Gender: Female

Father: Ludwig Von Koopa (Koopa)

Mother: Aurora (Tamaranian)

Age: 16 years

Eye Colour: Dark Navy Blue

Hair Colour: Snow White

Height: 6'4"

Personality: In this chapter we see a lot of hatred that Harmony holds for her sister, but we don't see where the hatred is coming from and as far as we can see Melody does nothing to provoke it.

Name: **Rebecca**

Species: Koopa

Gender: Female

Father: Roy Koopa (Koopa)

Mother: Elizabeth Dase (Koopa)

Age: 13 years

Eye Colour: Hazel

Hair Colour: Bubblegum Pink (Cut short and slanted down wards towards her face.)

Height: 5'7"

Personality: In this chapter we see very little of Rebecca, but what we do see is that see is somewhat sneaky and is afraid of Harmony.

**XxXxX**

.:Behind The Sunglasses:.

Chapter 2

Shocking Development

The agonizing walk felt like it took several hours rather than 30 minutes, far longer than it had taken to get from the castle to the orphanage. But eventually the two brothers stood outside the gates of the Castle - panting heavily.

Lemmy still had the pregnant women in his arms – whom was putting on another layer of bright red lipstick. He set her down and took in a shaky breath.

"I'm...gonna feel that in the morning..." Lemmy stated rolling his shoulders and shaking his legs out. Larry nodded, whipping the sweat off his forehead.

"Wait, I thought you said ya'll were cops, why we here?" The women asked, looking up at the towering castle. Lemmy shrugged at her and popped his shoulders.

"The girls that you saw are two of the missing grandchildren of the King." Larry explained halfheartedly – attempting to slick his hair out of his face.

"No shit?" The girl exclaimed in disbelief, tilting her head at him, "Do I get like a reward or somethin?" The boys glanced at each other in silent discussion.

"Ahh...sure." Lemmy responded walking up to the gate monitor which proceeded to scan him. It beeped positive and the gates slowly opened, allowing the trio to enter.

"Oh wow!" The women seemed to be completely astounded by the gates. She went up to one of the doors and stroked the bars in complete awe. Larry and Lemmy exchanged a look before they sprinted off for the castle's front doors, The women in Larry's arms this time.

_Let's do this.._

XxXxX

**Rated M**

Ludwig sat in his room on his neatly made bed with one leg hanging off the side. His shell was off and his tired body was laid back against the head board lazily. The only sign that he was alive was the slow rise and fall of his chest.

He was extremely frustrated with himself, he wanted to be back down in his lab with the rest of his researchers continuing the seemingly endless search. But he was having an extremely intense episode – one that could prove to be extremely humiliating if someone noticed. He hated being in heat, he made it his goal in life to find what part of the brain causes this monthly event and he would terminate it, permanently.

He glanced down at the hardened organ between his legs – contemplating what he should do about it. He thought about dealing with it himself, but that would only result in a temporary fix, it would be back again in a few hours. But then again he felt himself too tired to find Wendy and satisfy himself that way. He sighed, he was stuck between a rock and a hard-place.

_Completely ridiculous..._

XxXxX

Wendy lay on her couch absentmindedly watching the show that played on the T.V set in front of her. She wasn't even following the story, just watching the characters move and talk and laugh – like a typical family. Well a typical, human, family.

_So bored..._

Wendy just did not know what to do with herself. She had organized her closet – which had already been completely spotless, she cleaned her bathroom, made her bed, organized her make up, etc. She did everything she could to try and chase away the bordem she felt, but she only managed to kill a few hours.

_I wonder why Ludwig hasn't shown up yet..._

He usually comes to her right at the start of his heat cycle, wanting to get rid of it as soon as possible.

She sighed and ran her hands through her silky hair, which – as Ludwig had predicted – was beginning to turn light pink.

She sat up and cracked her back with a groan, if he wasn't going to come to her than she was going to go to him. She wanted this done and over with just as much as he did.

Now where could he be?

_His lab..._

XxXxX

_OK so he isn't in the lab.._

She walked back up the many flights of stairs she had just trekked down, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist – holding the robe she was waring in place.

The only other place he would be is in his room. He gets his food delivered right to him and there is a bathroom in the lab. So that's where she headed.

_God, I hate stairs.._

XxXxX

Ludwig still hadn't come to a decision about what he was going to do about his problem. In fact he was nearly asleep when he heard the knock on the door bellow him.

His room was two story, the bottom was where a living room area was and his various instruments were. And the second floor was where his bathroom, bed and closet were – not unlike his other siblings rooms.

The upstairs area was not quite as big as the down stairs, which granted him the ability to see the doorway from his bed through the absent wall facing the entrance. He glanced down at it but decided against answering it and he returned to his original position – letting his eyes slide closed again.

Whoever the person was they were very persistent and instead of walking away they knocked again. Ludwig's eye twitched and he had to resist the urge to grab his wand from inside his shell and shoot a magic fireball at the door. Instead he took a deep breath, inhaling the air through his nose. Trying to find the scent of the intruder. They smelled of coconut and makeup.

_Wendy..._

Looks like his decision was made for him. She no doubtingly smelt him and his intense arousal.

After a moments pause the door was opened slowly and in walked his timid looking sister, waring nothing but a blue robe. She looked around nervously, knowing very well that Ludwig hated people being in his room without his permission. She remember all to well the burns that covered Larry's body the last time he barged in.

When no fireballs were thrown at her she dubbed it safe to continue into the room. She gently closed the pearly white door behind her and she took a whiff of the air.

Oh he was here alright. And he was very much in heat.

_Wow.._

You can tell a lot from someone's scent and Ludwig's told her he needed a women – badly.

Ludwig watched as she walked in the direction on his scent. She climbed up the stairs and eventually stood opposite him at the end of the bed.

He looked up at her with his ending pools of sapphire and she tilted her head a little in sympathy. Her brother was working himself to the bone, he didn't look healthy. His orangery skin had lighten considerably and his hair looked messy and unkempt. He also has almost completely lost all his muscle mass, he looked almost...frail, breakable.

_Destroyed.._

She cautiously made her way to the side of the bed her eldest brother was closest to. Gently she placed a cautious hand on his cheek and she lightly stroked his skin with her thumb.

Ludwig's features have always frustrated Wendy, he had beautiful, long, soft hair and perfect, smooth, flawless skin. She resisted the urge to huff feeling the softness of his face. Even on his worse says his skin was utterly perfect.

He leaned his head into her hand and his tired eyes slid closed. Ludwig was definitely the most intimate of all her brothers. The most tender.

_The most loving.._

All of her brother had a traits that made them different from the rest. Roy was the roughest and the one that lasted the longest, Ludwig was the most intimate and had a very tender touch, Morton was the most gentle and the slowest – always checking to see if she was OK, Larry was very...creative, he had a tendency to want to try new things, Lemmy was very kinky and preferred she come to him dressed in various different outfits, and Iggy, well he liked to torture her. Literally tie her down and torture her either sexually or physically.

But something they all shared in common is something she referred to as the point of no return. It was a point where they lost their individual differences and they became they animal they were inside. They basically lost control and any control they had before slipped away. Kammy once referred to it as the boys going feral.

Ludwig suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed under him. They made eye contact for a moment before his head lowered and he nuzzled against her snout. She pushed back in what could be compared to a 'kiss', but for Koopas. He used one claw to undo the rope tying the robe together and push the robe away from her body. Wendy shivered as cold air suddenly reached her body and she subconsciously pushed her body up closer to his. He put a claw under her back where it curved and he weakly pushed her body even closer to him.

Wendy noticed how Ludwig's hand shook as it held her. He was so weak, way to weak to be trying to do this without her help. She then did something she never would have done any other day. She grabbed Ludwig's shoulders and she flipped them over so she was straddling his hips. He looked up at her with a warning glare but other than that he did nothing. Normally he would have growled and possibly thrown her into the wall, but his reaction proved just how exhausted he was.

Wendy leaned down with a seductive purr and he gently licked the side of his snout. Ludwig responded with a low growl – but not a defensive one, a lustful one. He ran his teeth along her shoulder, his large middle fang leaving a red line behind it.

Ludwig then started gaining control back by gripping her thighs above her knee and trailing is hands upwards. The while rubbing circles into her legs with his thumbs. This made Wendy's breath hitch and her arousal noticeably spike. He knew just where to touch her to turn her on. She buried her head in his neck curled her hands into fists on his chest. His hands stroked the connection point between her legs and more intimate area, making her shudder.

Ludwig growled deeply in lust when he felt her drip onto his hands. She blushed and tried to nuzzle her head further into his shoulder to hid her embarrassment of being turned on so easily, but he flipped then back over. This time much stronger from all the libido he felt. He looked down at her with lust filed eyes and an obvious desire. What he was doing was waiting for her approval. She bit her lip, he was getting right to point, usually he likes to take his time and enjoy it.

_Was there something wrong with her?_

Instead of causing trouble about it she lifted her head licked the junction between his neck and shoulder.

She showed her approval and readiness for him to continue by pushing his boxers down with her feet – freeing him and allowing them to continue.

And without skipping a beat he did. With one hard thrust he buried himself in her extremely wet depths. She gasped and arched her back, her claws leaving bloody trails in his back – she would never get used to this feeling.

_Oh my god..._

He growled loudly, almost territorially.

_The point of no return..._

**End**

XxXxX

Lemmy and Larry were talking a mile a minute trying to explain to their father everything. Who the women was, where they were all day, why they barged into the throne room without permission and why they needed him to talk to this strange women. The women that had occupied herself with picked her teeth and eating whatever came out of them.

But nothing was coming out right and even if it was no one would understand either of them because they were talking at the same time.

_Excitement... _

Bowser was furious to begin with, bringing random citizens into the castle was absolutely forbidden, even more the two Princes leaving the castle without telling anyone was forbidden. And now with the two boys yelling and talking about nonsense, he was irritated even more.

"Silence!" The two boys mouths shut with a snap at their fathers command, "OK one at a time, what happened?"

"There was this Lady." Lemmy began.

"This lady." Larry added putting a hand on the pregnant womens shoulder, bringing her back to reality.

"And she worked at an orphanage down in the slums an-."

"You were in the slums! How many times so I have to tell you kids! They are far to dangerous for you!" Kamek yelled in disbelief. After all theses years of telling them the same thing over and over you'd think they would've learned by now.

"Boys get to the point." Bowser commanded running his claws through his hair in annoyance.

"She knows who Melody and Harmony are." Larry stated after a deep breath, Lemmy nodding frantically beside them.

"What!" Kamek and Kammy yelled in unison. This got their attention.

"They lived at her orphanage until a few years ago." Lemmy added excitedly. Bowser looked in disbelief at the women and she shrugged and nodded.

"Yea, they did."

"Summon the Koopalings to the council room! We will discuss this further there." Bowser ordered Kammy and Kamek who nodded and left in a poof. "You are coming with me." Bowser stated pointing at the women who shrugged in response and let the King grab her arm and pull her out of the room – leaving Larry and Lemmy still standing there alone.

"Thank you Lemmy and Larry for finding this information you are my favourite sons." Larry mocked, deepening his voice to sound like his father.

"You will now be giving all the women and money you want!" Lemmy added, also with a deep voice. The boys laughed for a minute before falling back into sweet silence.

"Do you think we'll find them now?" Lemmy asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I really hope so." Larry replied with a sigh. "Come on, we don't want to miss this." The two boys jogged out of the room and into the council room.

_I really hope so..._

XxXxX

The room itself was sheer majesty, the walls were high and lined with beautiful portraits of past Kings and 5 tall, perfectly crafted wooden throne-like chairs stood on one wall of the room, where the elders would sit. In front of those chairs was a long, equally as beautifully carved table where the King and whomever was there with him would sit.

Ludwig and Wendy were the first ones in there, since they were already together they figured they would walk there together.

They both were still recovering from the embarrassment of Kamek dropping in on them unexpectedly. They were no longer actively moving together but they were still naked on Ludwig's bed together, panting heavily. Kamek had merely laughed it off but to Wendy and Ludwig it was no laughing matter.

The two sat down in their designated seats, which were opposite each other directly beside where the King would sit.

After them was Morton who absentmindedly entered and headed straight for his chair beside Wendy. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear Wendy's greeting until she gently placed a claw on his.

"What?" He stuttered shaking his head and looking up from the table to her. Her eyes were a pool of concern and confusion.

"Morton, are you OK?" Every word was laced in a kindness you would usually only find in a mother. Morton always found it astounding how Wendy was able to be so kind to everyone even after everything she's been through. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"I'm...OK." He answered with a nod, letting go of her hand just as Larry and Lemmy entered the room, closely followed by Roy. It was silent as they entered and took their seats.

"Anybody know what's going on?" Roy muttered only half-curious. Morton shrugged and leaned back in his chair. Lemmy and Larry glanced at each other and decided to keep in quiet.

Everyone sat in silence after that. Ludwig and Morton staring off into the distance. Roy was secretly listening in on Lemmy and Larry's quiet conversation, he was completely oblivious to the adoring eyes that stared at his from across the table. Lemmy and Larry were in the middle of a discussion about what they thought their punishment would be for breaking two rules in one day. Or if there would even be a punishment because of their discovery.

Bowser then walked in, everyones attention now on the King. He was closely followed by Bowser Jr., the pregnant girl, Kamek and Kammy and Iggy?

He smiled at his siblings and plopped down in his seat beside Morton.

"Welcome back Ig." Morton greeted with a small smile. Iggy responded with a full blown pearly white smile. He seemed to be back to normal but with Iggy you just never know.

The women followed Bowser ever so calmly and even winked at Morton as she walked by him. He raised an eyebrow and resisted the urge to barf. This women was wither incredible stupid or incredible brave - and from where they were sitting she didn't seem very chivalrous.

Kamek, who was behind her, quickly poofed up a chair for her to sit on. She literally collapsed on it and sunk down into the chair, loudly sighing and popping her bones.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief, did she not know who she was in the presence of?

_Disrespectful..._

Bowser cleared his throat once settled in his chair.

"You're probably all wondering who she is and why she is here." He began, receiving several looks that said "no shit Sherlock" and "obviously".

"Well this women, is the last reported person to ever see one of the missing." By the missing he meant his grandchildren. At this he had all the Koopalings full attention.

"Who?" Ludwig demanded, the question directed at the women.

"Melody n...what's her name...Harmony." The room went silent and shock was thick in the air. "You related to Melody er something, cause you look exactly like she did, except y'know a dude." Ludwig stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and clearing his throat, trying desperately to remain calm and professional.

"When exactly was the last time you saw them?"

The women thought long and hard, Ludwig could have swore he saw smoke coming out of her ears.

"Let me see, well it was at least 1 year ago...no maybe less."

"You said you hadn't seen them for 5 years." Larry butted in, becoming increasingly frustrated with this unintelligent women and just everything about her – as was everyone else.

"No, I said they lived at the orphanage about 5 years ago, I last saw them about a year ago." The women retorted rather childishly.

"Where did you see them?" Bowser asked, hands folded on the table and his emotions expertly hidden.

"At the orphanage, they- well Melody came back to pick some girl up." The lady answered picked at her belly button.

"What girl?" Bowser continued, checking to make sure Kamek was writing all of this down.

"I don't know, she had blue hair but not like Melody's hair, well, uhhh.. she kinda looked like him." She stated pointing a crooked finger at Larry.

"How closely did she resemble him?" Ludwig asked desperately, the pieces where finally starting to fall back in place.

"They look about the same. Like daughter and father."

_Like daughter and father._

"Do you know where she was headed?" Bowser asked, trying to fit all the pieces together but they didn't have enough information.

"Mel, didn't say but the girl she was with said something about going back home to relax and that it was a pretty long drive." She answer, clearly getting bored with all these questions.

"Was it the same girl that looks like him." Bowser continued flicking his hand in Larry's direction.

"No no...this girl...looked like him.." she replied pointing to Roy "...OK what is going on this is so weird! Am I am on one of them T.V shows or something?" The women sat up straight and looked around trying to find cameras.

"No you aren't. Is there anything else you can tell us about these girls?" Bowser asked rubbing his face in pure embarrassment and shame that a women like this lived in his kingdom

"No nothing really."

"OK if you ever see them again, you are to call me immediately, do you understand?" Bowser demanded sitting up a little straight. The women nodded lopsidedly and stuck a finger into her ear. Shortly after the Koopalings were all dismissed and Kamek and Kammy took the women into another room to further question her, about basics things. Like her orphanage and how many girls she had etc.

XxXxX

"So, my little guinea pigs are back in Darkland. So that's where they slipped off too."An evil smirk portrayed the characters face. "Perfect."

XxXxX

**The next morning:**

"Hey give that back!"

"Screw you I want it!"

"it was mine first give it back!"

As the two teens argued back in forth, everyone else in the room cringed as one of them started a new sentence.

"Melody! Tell this _BOZO_ that this pancake is mine!"

The blue haired beauty that was just called upon had her back turned to the arguing duo and her head was tilted down in frustration. She sighed and brushed a few messily curled strands of hair out of her face. She closed the fridge she had just been looking in and she turned to the two girls – who were in the middle of a glaring contest.

"Skylight and Laura, it is way to early for this. Melody mumbled, rubbing her temples in irritation. "Talk it out."

Sky pouted and narrowed her eyes into slits at Laura. Laura mimicked the look, adding the personal touch of a wet raspberry in Sky's face. Simultaneously the two girls whipped around in their seats so their backs were facing each other.

Melody began mental count down.

_5.._

The two girls held their defensive positions; arms crossed and head high.

_4..._

Laura's posture began to falter and her face dropped into a look of fear and regret.

_3.._

Laura turned her eyes to look at her opposite who was still sitting tall.

_2..._

Skylight's eyes were filled with regret, but she keep her position and her eyes forward so Laura didn't know.

_1..._

"Sky I am so sorry! I didn't mean to yell!" Laura exclaimed hysterically, grabbing the blue haired girls shoulders in a crushing embrace.

Sky whipped around and embraced Laura just as tightly, both with tears in their eyes.

"I'm sorry too! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

The girls continued declaring their love for each other for a moment before they realized Melody was still standing there.

The duo turned to the older girl with big pearly smiles. Melody smiled slightly in amusement, knowing exactly what they wanted.

She waved her hand to the left, dismissing them. The two girls got up with a cheer and while hand in hand they ran out of the room.

Melody sighed, with the smile still present on her face as she picked up the girls plates.

"Well that didn't last long." Mumbled a dark skinned boy sitting on the couch across from her. Melody chuckled as she set the plates in the sink.

"It never does with those two." She replied turning the tap on and giving the plates a quick rinse before putting them in the dishwasher.

"Matt..." another voice said as the person entered the room. "What the hell are you watching?" the girl questioned staring at the T.V in front of him that displayed pictures of cartoon characters running around trying to put out a fire.

"Rescue Heros." He stated as if it was obvious and completely normal.

"Ain't that show for three year olds?" The bubblegum haired girl asked mockingly as she made her way into the kitchen area. Matt pouted and sunk down further into the couch.

"It's cool OK!"

The two girls in the kitchen laughed.

"Good morning Nicky." Melody greeted the girl with a grin. The girl replied with a lazy wave of her hand, as she yawned. "Didn't get much sleep last night?" Nicky snorted.

_So tired..._

"When do I ever?"

"At least you got out of bed this morning, haven't seen that in a while." Melody stated folding a towel and setting it over the handle of the oven. Nicky chuckled as she grabbed three eggs from one of the two fridges in the kitchen.

"Yea, I figured I can't spend my whole life in that room, plus I ain't gone to school in a few weeks, I probs should go." Melody froze in her tracks and she spun around angrily.

"You haven't gone to school in a few weeks!" She yelled, eyes wide. "What have you been doing?!"

"Sleeping, working out, eating, sleeping...and repeat." Nicky answered calmly like as if her missing this much school was a casual thing.

"Nicky,...for the love of god." Melody mumbled rubbing her temples again. "I thought you said you don't get enough sleep."

"I don't! 10 hours just ain't enough anymore!"

Melody sighed and closed her eyes in disbelief.

"You're going to school young lady." Matt said in a deep mock-parent voice as he entered the kitchen. He finished by smacking her in the ass with the plate in his hand, before putting it in the dishwasher.

"Ohh of course Daddy, I'll get right on it." She answered in a high, equally as mocking voice. He chuckled before returning to his Rescue Heros. Melody watched the scene unfold in disbelief.

"You telling me you honestly didn't notice Ony not showing up for school all these weeks." Rosa asked entering the kitchen and grabbing a box of cereal from the cabinet. "I mean really, it ain't hard to miss a 6 foot tall pink hair girl who wares sunglasses _inside_." She mocked winking at her sister. Nicky growled showing her long canines.

"Watch yourself brat.. we go to different schools" She warned through clenched teeth. Nicky was definitely not someone to make angry. Her temper at times could be even worse than her fathers. Rosa smirked challengingly but didn't say anything more. Melody sighed and ran her fingers through her dirty hair. She needed to start getting ready for school.

So she dismissed herself and followed the path that Laura and Skylight took up a flight of stairs and onto a platform that branched off into two more sets of stairs. One lead to a hallway with all the girls bedrooms and the other to the boys.

She took the one to the left and ended up in a big hall lined with several sets of pearly white double doors – each with a name crafted beautifully in it with gold.

Before entering the one with her name on it she stopped in front of the one that read 'Harmony'. She pressed her ear to the door to see if her sister was awake, but she didn't hear any movement. This worried her so she raised her hand to knock a few times. She waited a few moments but no one bothered to answer.

So she opened the right door gently and poked her head into the room. As far as she could see her sister wasn't here. She frowned and entered the room even more. She took a whiff of the air and was relieved to smell her sister's scent near by, she was in the bathroom. Feeling better she turned to leave but her sister's voice stopped her.

"What the hell are doing in here?" Harmony rudely questioned walking out of her bathroom fresh out of a shower waring nothing but a towel around her body. Melody didn't seem affected by the greeting, it was something she heard often.

_Something she was used _to_.._

"I was just wondering if you were awake or not." Melody answered calmly, going to leave again.

"You aren't my fucking mother Melody, get the fuck out of my room." Harmony snapped glaring daggers at her smaller sibling.

Melody stared at her sister for a moment before sighing and leaving quietly.

_What did I do wrong?_

Outside the room she was greeted with Nicky's frowning face. She was leaning on the wall opposite her with her arms folded and one foot up on the wall. She seemed to be zoomed out, staring out into the distance – and looking considerably bothered.

"Nicky?" Melody asked gently following her eyes, but finding nothing of significance. "What's wrong?"

It took her a moment but Nicky brought her shiny emeralds to meet concern pale blue with a hard look of disgust and unrelenting anger.

_What the hell was that?_

"Why do you let her talk to you like that, she has no fucking right in hell to say that to you." Nicky questioned harshly, bringing her eyes to glare at Harmony's door. Melody sighed and started walking to her room at the end of the hall.

_I don't know.._

"It's complicated..."

Nicky watched her until she disappeared behind her doors, then she brought her eyes back onto the set of doors she so desperately wanted to barge in through.

_Bitch deserves to get beat.._

And if someone didn't do something about Harmony's attitude towards her sister- not just her sister but everyone in general, she swore one day she would - and it would be bloody.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you want to rip somebody's head off?" Rosa inquired walking up to her sister sipping out of a mug in her hand.

"You know what...I really do." Nicky answered, her eyes not leaving the doors. Rosa took one look at the name on the doors and everything became clear.

_The usual.._

"She trashing Melody again?" The younger sister asked, a new, more mature edge to her voice. One that was similar to Nicky's.

Everybody hated the way Harmony talked to Melody. She never did or has ever done anything to deserve it – as far as they know.

Nicky nodded, unfolded her arms and stepping away from the wall.

"I'll hold her you punch." Rosa suggested lifted her hands in front of her face like a boxer. Nicky laughed and ruffled the youngers hair. Rosa growled and scratched at her hand with her claws.

_I hate it when you touch my hair..._

"Ain't you supposed to be getting ready for school?" Nicky asked over her shoulder as she started down the hall towards her room, opposite Melody's.

"You know what, I think I'm getting sick **cough cough**, yeah there's definitely something wrong with me." Rosa dramatically exclaimed with a limp in her step. Nicky chuckled again opening her door but pausing to turn around to look at her sister.

"Get your ass to school child." Was all she said before she slammed her door- with a smirk on her face.

_Bitch!_

"You never do so why should I!?" Rosa yelled slamming her fist into the door. The door reopened immediately after and Nicky glared down at her.

_Don't test me.._

"'Cause I don't got no older sister that will kick my skinny little ass all the way there if I didn't." Rosa stuck her bottom lip out and Nicky smirked. "Get your ass moving." The door closed again and Rosa kicked it. "GO!"

"I'm going!" She yelled turning and heading to her room adjacent her sisters, muttering vulgar curses the entire way.

XxXxX

Melody sat at her bathroom counter brushing through her long freshly cleaned hair. She had decided that she would ware it straight today.

She stared down at the polished black and white marble top of the counter in deep thought. Her eyes looked red like as if she just had been crying but she actually hadn't and that was why she was confused.

_Have I really gotten so used to her torment that I am no longer affected by it?_

What Nicky said still ran fresh in her mind.

_Does she had the right to say those things to me?_

_ What did I do?_

She couldn't recall ever doing something to Harmony that would make her hold a grudge on her. As far as she can remember her and Harmony were very well behaved as kids and almost never fought. So what provoked this hatred her sister held so fiercely for her. What did she do that made her so angry?

Melody set her brush down and she examined herself. She looked tired and distressed, matching perfectly with the way she felt. But she couldn't go to school like this, she couldn't deal with people asking her what's wrong.

_Time to take out the makeup..._

XxXxX

This school was the place she felt the safest. It was rather strange that she felt that way since she didn't have very many friends and the people were very snobby and tended to walk around with an undeserved sense of accomplishment.

A few years ago Melody was at a science Olympic finals event. Having won all the previous events she was moved up to compete against students almost twice her age. With ease Melody was able to show the others up over and over with her incredible knowledge of things from the human brain to the orientation of electron orbitals.

No one was shocked when she was awarded first place. Overall she only answered a handful of the hundreds of questions she was asked wrong- which astounded parents and students alike.

In the mist of all this she managed to catch the attention of the one and only Principle of John Paul Honours high school (JPH)for the privileged. After the event the well dressed women approached Melody completely astounded by the young lady. She asked for an interview, with the intention of getting to know Melody a little better so she could invite her to switch to her school the following semester – to which Melody eagerly accepted.

The women than later accepted her into the school with a full scholarship for the entire four years of high school.

Now here Melody was, three years later walking into the main hall of the massive school. To anyone else the school would look intimidating and haunting. The massive size and the prideful, arrogant aura around the school was enough to keep any guests on their best behaviour.

But to Melody it was the one place where she had no stress and no worry. All the classes were easy and she was sliding by with an easy 80 average without breaking a sweat– which angered her guidance councillor and her teachers to the extremes. Melody showed profound talent in every subject she touched and more, but for some reason she didn't put forth the effort that would guarantee her perfect grades and a possible scholarship into a equally as prestigious university.

Melody was fully aware of what she was capable of and she has on multiple occasion showed the ability to do great things.

But Melody was happy the way she was now, she didn't want perfect grades, or a scholarship, that would just draw more attention on herself. She was happy being in the background, going about her day as nothing more than a shadow.

_I have too many secrets for friends..._

XxXxX

While Melody was rather quiet at school Nicky was quite the opposite.

"Nicky! Where have you been for the past month!?" A golden hair Koopa asked giving the girl a tight hug- his hands a little lower than they should have been.

"Awe did you miss me Drake?" Nicky mocked, half-heartedly returning the hug. He chuckled and released her.

"Of course! How could I not!" Drake then noticed Matt approach them and he greeted him with a respectful nod.

"Hey Matt, what's going on." They clasped hands and padded each other on the back in a manlier version of a hug.

"Not much, what's gong on with you?" Matt replied halfheartedly and completely emotionlessly, he really didn't like this guy. He only tolerated him because he was friends with Nicky. Drake wasn't very fond of him either, but it was a well known fact that Nicky and Matt came as a package, you can't just get one without the other, the two were basically inseparable. They were often mistaken as a couple by people who didn't know the two.

"Y'know the usual, well I'll talk to ya'll later." Drake replied with a lazy wave before turning and walking down the hall, almost immediately greeted by some other guys.

"I don't like him." Matt stated crossing his arms and glaring at his back.

"I know." Nicky replied shoving her hands in her pockets.

XxXxX

Harmony paced her room, a look of deep thought on her face.

"Well we need to do something." A meniacle voice spoke over the ear piece she had on.

"What makes you think Melody knows anything?" Harmony asked, frowning thinking about her sister.

"Don't underestimate her Harmony she is very brilliant. And if she does find out what's going on, or even shows any signs that she is suspicious you need to get rid of her. Kill her."

"I will, Mario."

XxXxX

Outside Harmony's room was a small girl barely the age of 13, she had her ear pressed up against the door and a claw to her mouth and tears in her eyes.

_How could she do this._

The small child accidentally let out a small whimper-like sob as Harmony's conversation with Mario ended.

Immediately after she stood and ran away from the room as fast and as quietly as she could, knowing very well that Harmony heard her.

Harmony whipped around with teeth bared and was able to burst through the door just in time to see the small pink haired girl enter the room with Rebecca written on the door.

With a look of annoyance and sadisticy Harmony walked towards the door, pulling a long, shiny knife out of it's hidden spot in her boot.

_Annoying brat.._

**XxXxX**

Please Review! :)


End file.
